


A Goddess' Kiss

by Lachesissora



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aphrodite doesnt discriminates, Aphrodite just want to appreciate her servants, F/F, kiss, reader is a priestess, she can kiss anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: You're just a humble priestess, dedicating your entire life to serve the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite.And the Goddess, after witnessing your sincere loyalty in serving her, decides to pay you a visit and perhaps reward you with a gift.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	A Goddess' Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryEclipse/gifts).



> A request made by FuryEclipse. I hope you like it :)

There’s a lot of misconceptions about Priestesses made by the public and pilgrims alike. One of them is that priestesses can easily have an audience with the God or Goddess that they serve. This is actually false to a certain degree: Despite serving them, your status is the same as the pilgrims or any other mortals. As far as you know, Gods and Goddesses are just. They don’t side with mortals, let alone favour one from another. In their eyes, priestesses are the same with the rest of the mortals, but regardless of how many times you have told the pilgrims the truth, they still insist on how lucky you are working as a priestess for The Goddess of Love, Aphrodite.

You sigh as you stand in front of the altar. Today has been such a busy day since it’s the last day of Aphrodisia’s festival. Many pilgrims came and visited this temple during the festival to give the Goddess their offering. You and your fellow other priestesses had been busy assisting them, making sure the ceremonies and rituals were done in the correct manner. And without you realising it, the three day festival is about to end.

Which is why you find yourself alone by the Goddess’ Altar so late in the dark. You have been so diligent in carrying out your duties to assist the pilgrims that you forget that you also have to do your own offering.

Feeling a bit ashamed of yourself, you sit on your knees and bow until your head touches the cold marble floor of the temple, and pray for forgiveness.

**_“Oh my, my dearest. There’s no need for such humble gestures, young mortal. Now, lift your head from the floor, my dear.”_ **

A feminine voice echoes throughout the temple, causing you to freeze. The voice is sweet, very alluring and yet at the back of your mind you sensed such a strong presence surrounding you and you don’t dare to look up.

_ Impossible. It can’t be. _

“Nothing is impossible, my dear. I can come and visit my temple whenever I please. But I guess I haven’t made my appearance in the mortal realm for quite a long time, that some of you mortals think of us as fictional beings.” She,  _ the Goddess Aphrodite, _ as you assumed, gives out a light chuckle. And you are caught in anxiety and fear, not knowing what to  _ do. _

“There’s no need to be afraid, my dear. Come on now. Up! I won’t let you keep on doing this in my temple. Come on, rise, my dear.” 

You gulp your remaining fear and slowly stand up while keeping your eyes on the floor, too afraid to make eye contact with the Goddess.

“Why are you looking at the floor, my dear? Surely there’s nothing interesting to look at other than dirt and grime.” The Goddess then pauses and you hear her gasps. “Oh, you poor, poor thing. I forgot that I might have frightened you with my presence! You have nothing to worry about, my dear priestess, as nothing will happen if we lock our eyes. Now, chin up and eyes on me so I can see you better.” She commanded.

“P-pardon me, my Grace.” Your voice shakes. You slowly trail your eyes from the floor, to the figure in front of you.

As your eyes land on The Goddess, you swear your thundering heart stops.

In front of you, in her beauty and grace, lies Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love that you serve in this temple. Her long pink silky hair falls beautifully on her bare body, covering the most of The Goddess’ private parts. She has the most alluring smile that you have ever seen in your entire life and you find yourself enchanted by her presence.

“Oh, Aren’t you a pretty little thing.” The Goddess takes steps towards you to inspect your face. You can’t help but to feel self-conscious. “You know, my dear, I always watch over my priestesses from Olympus. And, during all of my observations, I can’t help but to notice such a dedicated, hardworking, and selfless young maiden serving for me and my followers. Such acts should be rewarded, don’t you agree, my dear priestess?”

“My Grace,” You stammer, eyes wide at how close The Goddess is to you as she tucks a strand of hair behind your ears. “As- as your priestess, it is my duty to serve you unconditionally. There’s no need to reward a lowly mortal like me. Being grace by your presence is already the greatest reward that I could ever ask for.”

“Nonsense! My presence here can never compensate for the lifelong dedication you did for me. Your sincerity and loyalty, must not be taken for granted and I’m not some lowly Goddess who would ignore my most dearest loyal bird.”

You stand straight as the Goddess walks around you. She taps her finger under her chin as she  _ looks _ at you with such curiosity in her eyes.

“Hmmm, what do you desire the most, my dearest?”

“I- I have no such desire, my Grace”

The Goddess squints her eyes on you, not believing the words you say. “Are you? Surely, a young maiden like you desire something.”

You bite your bottom lips. For a priestess, you are taught to not indulge in your desire, to cast aside everything and be fully devoted to your Goddess. But deep down, as you watched youngs couple visiting the temple for blessing, being intimate with one another, you found yourself longing for those affections. But you have buried those feelings away. You shouldn’t be bothered by those temptations. 

However, you’re still a mortal.

“How about… a kiss?” Seeming to know what your heart truly desires, The Goddess gives out a smirk. 

“Kiss- A kiss? No, my Grace, I can’t-”

“Who says you can’t? You serve for me, and I say you deserve a kiss, my dearest.” She steps closer, hand cupping your cheek. “And I know that is what your heart desires. You can’t lie to me, my dear priestess.  _ I know _ .”

You feel your cheek flushed as The Goddess is so close to you. You make a mental note to yourself to not look _down_. A chuckle from The Goddess tells you that she knows what you are thinking. 

“You’re such a shy little birdie, aren't you?” She whispers as her fingers trail from your cheek to down to your jaw and chin. “I gather this will be your first, right?” The only answer you can muster right now is a nod.

Her fingers stay at the bottom of your lips as she brings her face closer, nose barely touching to yours. “I assure you, my dearest, this is no ordinary kiss. This is a kiss from a Goddess and not many mortals are fortunate enough to receive them.”

Your eyes flutter shut as you feel her breath lingers. The whole temple falls silent, minus the thunderous beating of your heart. The Goddess’ thumb swipes the bottom of your lips and you can’t help letting out a short gasp. 

Your breath hitch as the Goddess lips touch yours. It is soft and gentle, you feel as if you’re floating. And without you even noticing it, you melt in her kiss, letting out soft moans as the kiss gets heated. Her right hand cups your face while her free hand seeks your hand and brings them to the back of her hair, making you grab a fist of her silky hair to deepen the kiss. She leaves out a humm at that gesture, sliding her tongue into your mouth, and you clutch to her like a lifeline. 

The Goddess breaks the kiss when she notices you are about to lose yourself. You open your eyes, breathing heavily to clear out the mist in your mind. “Oh deary, I might have gone overboard with that kiss. If I didn’t stop myself you might be killed by my kiss!”

Your mind is hazy and your sight starts to get blurred. But you can sense her touching your cheek tenderly.

“But I do hope you enjoy our little kiss. It’s special. It carries my gift to you...” You find it harder to hear her voice as your brain is spinning. “ … It is a pleasure to meet you, my dearest.”

You feel a peck to your forehead and when everything stops spinning, and your mind is clear, you find yourself on your bed in your chamber. You hastily get up, looking at your surroundings. The sun has risen from the sky. You didn’t know when you got back or how. All you can remember is you standing by the altar and Her.

A breeze passes through you making glance to your nightstand.

There on top of it is a note.

And you can’t help yourself to bring your fingers to your lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
